lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
The Incident
é o décimo sexto, décimo sétimo e último episódio da 5ª Temporada e o 102º e 103º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 13 de Maio de 2009. A decisão de Jack de colocar um plano em ação para arrumar as coisas na ilha, encontra uma forte resistência daqueles perto dele, e Locke coloca Ben em uma missão difícil. Sinopse Flashbacks Jacob their rivalry back in the 1800s.]] Perto do ano de 1800, Jacob está numa sala com colunas de pedra abaixo da Estátua de Quatro-Dedos fiando uma tapestry. Ele está usando uma túnica branca feita à mão e usando uma Faca Longa. Fora, na praia, ele pega um peixe vermelho em uma armadilha, em seguida o corta e o prepara em uma pedra sobre uma fogueira. Enquanto come, assiste um Grande Barco de Navegação no horizonte. Outro homem, vestindo uma camisa preta feita à mão, se aproxima. Ele pergunta como o navio encontrou a Ilha e acusa Jacob de tê-lo trazido. O homem afirma que as pessoas trazidas a ilha sempre trazem destruição, corrupção, e "sempre acaba o mesmo". Jacob responde que só acaba uma vez e tudo antes disso é somente progresso. O homem desconhecido fala que deseja fortemente matar Jacob e que um dia vai encontrar uma "lacuna" que o permitirá fazê-lo. A cena vagarosamente sobe, revelando a estátua lateralmente em perfeito estado. Sawyer Em 1976, o jovem James Ford senta sobre os degraus de uma igreja no dia do funeral de seus pais. Ele acaba de ter visto os seus caixões carregados e está escrevendo uma carta para Anthony Cooper, conhecido por ele, como Tom Sawyer. Ele é abordado por Jacob que lhe dá uma caneta para substituir o sua própria, que acaba de ficar sem tinta. Jacob diz a James que ele está muito triste sobre sua mãe e pai. Depois que Jacob vai embora, o tio de James pede-lhe para se preparar para ir ao cemitério. Ele lê o que James está escrevendo e diz que ele não deveria procurar vingança, mas seguir em frente, porque, "O que está feito, está feito." Ele faz James prometer que não vai terminar de escrever a carta e James concorda. Juliet triste pela noticia de divórcio de seus pais.]] Os pais de Juliet contam para ela e sua irmã Rachel que estão se divorciando. Eles dizem que eles se amam, mas que não precisam ficar juntos para isso. Juliet está com raiva de seus pais e sai da sala, recusando a ajuda de seus pais para ela entender tudo isso. Ela não consegue entender como duas pessoas conseguem se amar e não estarem juntas. Sua mãe lhe diz que ela irá entender quando estiver mais velha e ela replica dizendo que não quer entender. Kate , who asks her not to steal again.]] Uma jovem Kate está focada para roubar uma lancheira de um pequeno mercado, na companhia de seu amigo Tom que fica de olho no dono do mercado. Ela é pega próxima da porta de saida e ele ameaçou ligar para sua mãe e para a polícia. Jacob se oferece para pagar a lancheira, o que ja satisfaz o dono do mercado. Ele ainda faz Kate prometer que nunca mais ira roubar novamente, Ela concorda e Jacob a toca no nariz. Jack , Jack answers to someone.]] Jack está em uma cirurgia, operando uma adolecente. Ele acidentalmente rompe o saco dural dela e entra em panico. Christian diz a ele para contar até cinco, se desse modo Jack não se acalmasse o próprio CHristian faria a cirurgia. Mais tarde, depois de seu chocolate ficar preso numa maquina de doces, Jack diz a Christian que está zangadoporque seu pai o havia tirado da cirurgia no meio do procedimento e que tinha lhe desrespeitado na frente da sua equipe. Quando ele está indo embora, Jacob oferece a ele uma Barra de Chocolate Apollo da maquina de doces. Jacob toca a mão de Jack por um instante e fala, "Talvez tudo o que precisava era um empurrãozinho." Sun & Jin on their wedding day.]] No casamento de Jin e Sun, Jacob conversa com os dois em coreano para estimar o tempo juntos e nunca deixarem um ao outro partir. Ele gentilmente toca os dois nos ombros. Depois ele pede licença e sai, Jin e Sun ficam perplexos e se perguntam quem exatamente ele é, nisto Jin nota que o coreano dele é excelente. Locke , immediately after his fall from an 8-floor building.]] Jacob está lendo Flannery O'Connor's Everything That Rises Must Converge enquanto está sentado em um banco na frente de um prédio. Atrás dele, John Locke sofre uma queda brusca após ser empurrado do oitavo andar pelo seu pai Anthony Cooper. Ele, aparentemente morto pelo impacto, mas após Jacob tocar seu ombro, Locke tosse e abre seus olhos. Jacob diz que tudo irá ficar bem e ele sente muito disto estar acontecendo com ele. Sayid , causing Nadia to be hit dead by a speeding car.]] Em 2005 Sayid e Nadia estão celebrando o primeiro aniversário deles juntos e discutindo como celebrar. Quando eles começam a atravesar a rua Jacob pede para Sayid algumas informações, tocando o seu ombro e Sayid fazendo o mesmo. Nadia continua a atravesar a rua quando é atingida por um carro. Sayid corre até ela; que diz para ele à levar para casa. Ilana Ilana está no hospital gravemente ferida. Uma enfermeira diz que apesar dos ferimentos, ela tem uma visita. Jacob aparece e pergunta em russo se Ilana pode ajudá-lo. Hurley tips Hugo the info he needs to get back to the Island.]] Em 2007, Hurley é liberado da prisão. Ele tenta convencer o policial que não pode ser liberado, pois é um assassino. O policial diz que ele foi liberado e diz para Hurley pegar um táxi que está em frente da prisão. Hurley pega o táxi com Jacob, e entre eles está um porta-violão. Jacob pergunta para Hurley por que ele não quer voltar para a ilha. Hurley diz que acredita que é amaldiçoado e que causou toda morte e tragédia que aconteceu. Jacob diz que ele é um abençoado por ter a habilidade de falar com os mortos e que ele não é louco. Ele conta para Hurley sobre o vôo 316 e diz que tudo que ele tem de fazer é entrar no avião. Quando Jacob sai do táxi, Hurley diz que ele esqueceu o violão. Jacob diz que o violão não é dele. Na Ilha 1977 Kate, Juliet e Sawyer estão no submarino deixando a ilha. Kate convence Juliet e Sawyer que eles precisam parar o Jack, pois ele pretende detonar uma bomba de hidrogênio na ilha. Eles forçam ocapitão a emergir o submarino para que eles possam voltar a ilha. Quando eles chegam a ilha, eles encontram Vincent o cachorro, que estava com Rose e Bernard nesses 3 anos. Rose explica para o trio que ela e Bernard estão tirando férias e vivem uma vida quieta perto da praia, procurando alimentos e escapando das buscas da Dharma Initiative.Kate pergunta em que direção está a vila, e a Rose mostra a direção. Meanwhile, in the tunnels under the Dharma Initiative's barracks, Jack and Sayid dismantle the hydrogen bomb in order to remove its core (which itself consists of a small nuclear bomb). Sayid explains that the bomb core has been modified so that it will detonate on impact. Richard Alpert and Eloise Hawking assist Jack and Sayid in entering the barracks via the basement of one of the houses. When Eloise is about to enter the basement to secure the area, Richard knocks her out to prevent her traveling with them to detonate the bomb because she is pregnant. Afterwards, he leaves Sayid and Jack on their own. As a plan to remain undetected, Sayid dons a Dharma jumpsuit in order to fit in at the barracks, but Roger Linus recognizes and shoots him. A gun fight emerges, but Jack and Sayid escape with Jin and Miles in a van driven by Hurley, who drives toward the construction site of the Swan station while Jack treats Sayid's wounds. Hurley has to stop the van when he sees Juliet, Sawyer and Kate standing in his way. Jack and Sawyer discuss the situation away from the other survivors. Sawyer expresses his opinion that "what's done is done" and that they shouldn't try to change the past. Jack claims that it his destiny to change the past and that John Locke has always been right about the island. Jack and Sawyer get into a fist fight, which is broken up by Juliet, who now agrees with Jack that they must detonate the bomb. When Sawyer asks why she's changed her mind, she tells him it was the way he looked at Kate. She tells him that although they love each other, they are not meant to be together, and that if they never meet then she will never have to lose him. With everyone now on the same page, Jack enters the construction site of the Swan station at the same time that security officer Phil arrives with a team of armed men. On the orders of Radzinsky, Dr. Pierre Chang continues drilling into the energy source beneath the construction site. A massive gunfight ensues, wherein the survivors gain the upper hand, allowing Jack to drop the bomb into the pit at the same time the drill hits the energy source. The bomb, however, does not detonate and suddenly all metal items are being pulled into the pit, causing Phil to be stabbed by a rebar, Dr. Chang's arm is trapped by a falling beam and Juliet is dragged into the chasm by a metal chain that while being pulled into the magnetic chasm somehow wraps itself around Juliet's mid-section. Miles manages to lift the beam and release Dr. Chang's injured hand. Meanwhile Sawyer grabs falling Juliet's hand. His and Kate's efforts to save Juliet are futile. After a tear-jerking goodbye where Juliet realises Sawyer's deep love for her, she lets go of Sawyer and falls to the bottom of the pit.Severely injured, Juliet sees the bomb lying next to her cushioned by the mud, realizes her mortality, picks a rock and hits the hydrogen bomb8 times until it detonates. 2007 Locke, Ben, Sun and the Others follow Richard toward the remains of the four-toed statue, where Jacob resides. Locke assigns Ben the task of killing Jacob and provides motivation by reminding Ben of the all the bad things that have happened to him. The group stops to take a brief break at the survivor's old campsite. Sun sees the crib Locke made for Aaron, and when she turns it over she finds Charlie's ring with "DS" engraved on it. At the same time, a group of survivors from Ajira Flight 316, including Ilana and Bram paddle a canoe to the main Island, with Frank Lapidus and a giant metal crate from the cargo of the plane. When Frank wakes, they tell him he may be a "candidate" and could be a friend to them. They reveal the contents of the crate to a dismayed Frank. The group travels to Jacob's cabin where they find the ring of ash around the cabin disturbed. Ilana enters the cabin and finds it deserted except for a scrap of cloth bearing a picture of the Statue. Ilana tells the others that Jacob hasn't been to the cabin for a long time and that someone else has been using it. She orders the cabin set on fire, and the group proceeds to the Statue. At the remains of the statue, Locke demands to be led to Jacob, and brings Ben with him against Richard's wishes. Richard pushes a stone door open, and Ben and Locke enter a chamber in the base of statue. Locke hands Ben a knife, telling him that "things will change" once Jacob is gone. Outside, the Ajira group arrives, and Ilana asks for "Ricardus." Richard identifies himself and Ilana asks, "What lies in the shadow of the statue?" Richard replies in Latin, "He who will protect/save us all." Ilana reveals the contents of the crate: John Locke's dead body. Inside the chamber, Jacob deduces that Locke represents his rival and that he has tricked Ben into coming there. Jacob tells Ben that whatever he has been told, he still has a choice. When Ben asks Jacob about all the times he has been neglected, putting to him the question, "What about me?" Jacob's only reply is, "What about you?" Ben stabs Jacob repeatedly. Jacob whispers to Locke, "They're coming," and Locke rolls Jacob into the fire pit in the center of the room.